kingsofoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kings of Old Wikia
Welcome to the official wiki of the Kings of Old RP! We are a roleplay group based upon George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire, and HBO's Game of Thrones''. This wiki and the roleplay it belongs to both contain spoilers to the ASOIAF series and the television show.'' It is not required that you have read or watched either, but if you wish to keep the details of their plots a surprise you may wish to avoid certain pages. All pages on the wiki are open for editing, and any help you are willing to provide is appreciated. We pride ourselves on an active and involved community, using our many and diverse skills to make this story the best it can be. If you have any questions feel free to ask an administrator, or hop on the IRC to chat with us in real time. ________________________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________________________ Our Story The Kings of Old storyline is set just after the Doom of Valyria. The continent of Westeros is split into seven independent kingdoms: The North, The Iron Islands & Riverlands (not yet independent), the Stormlands, the Vale of Arryn, the Reach and Dorne. Two years after the fateful catastrophe that broke the Valyrian Peninsula and swallowed its people in flame and boiling mist, the Targaryens and their fellow survivors have migrated to Westeros. Rhaenys Targaryen rules as Queen of Dragonstone, with the young dragons Silverwing and Balerion at her side. House Celtigar has colonized Claw Isle, and the Velaryon family have claimed Driftmark. In the Stormlands, Argella Durrandon rules as Queen, yet unwed and searching for a possible husband. It is the start of a long summer, and in celebration the queen and her court have decided that they will throw a faire of immense proportion, inviting the monarch of each kingdom and their retainers. A grand feast marks the opening of the event, and all are welcome. The King in the North is dead, taken in an unfortunate accident, and in his place rises The Young Wolf. Rickard Stark has assumed lordship of his ancestral home of Winterfell, and Moat Cailin. At the northernmost border of his realm, the Night's watch are plagued with wildling attacks, and perhaps the presence of something far more sinister. Theobald II Gardener still harbors the age-old resentment between his people and the Durrandons. Between them lie the Dornish marches, split clean in two, but the King of the Reach desires something more: land, glory, and most of all a mother for his daughter. Brute force alone may not be enough to take everything he needs. Rules and Regulations # Please respect other role players. Any out-of-character derogatory language or hate speech will not be tolerated. Should you have any problems with this, please contact the moderators and it will be taken care of. # USER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! This subreddit contains adult themes and triggers such as torture, rape, and murder. Any threads containing this type of content will contain a NSFW tag. If it does NOT contain a tag, it will be removed! In addition to this rule, we simply ask that you treat this content maturely. # Mythical creatures are part of the Game of Thrones world. A online roll bot will be used to determine if a player gets a creature or not. Here is a list of creatures found within the universe. # This is Game of Thrones, and people will die. Please do not create a character and put them in that situation only to become upset over it. Furthermore, please do not kill other characters without proper cause, or going through the proper channels and proper roleplay. # No teleporting to locations. It takes days, weeks, and sometimes months to travel around Westeros/to Essos. # Original characters are encouraged. If you are seen people actively copying the series, you will be asked to change your character and/or your story. # Changing original thread content without permission of the moderators is a serious offense. If content (thread or post) is changed without consent after the post was made, it will carry a two day ban from the sub. If it continues, it may result in a permanent ban. This is to discourage people from changing stories after spy attempts are made. # SPOILERS may happen! If you don't wish to see spoilers, than this may not be the best place for you! # Writing must be done in third person. No exceptions! # There is no game without the players. You are the most important part of the subreddit, and the moderators have placed these rules to ensure that it runs easily and smoothly. More than anything, have fun and enjoy yourself! Latest activity Rulers of the Seven Kingdoms 1Rickard.jpg|Rickard Stark, King in the North|link=Rickard Stark Lyn Arryn.jpg|Lyn Arryn, King of Mountain and Vale|link=Lyn Arryn Harras Hoare.jpg|Harras Hoare, King of the Isles and the Rivers|link=Harras Hoare 1Tommen.jpg|Tommen Lannister, King of the Rock|link=Tommen Lannister Rhaenys Targaryen.png|Rhaenys Targaryen, Queen of Dragonstone|link=Rhaenys Targaryen Argella Durrandon.png|Argella Durrandon, Storm Queen|link=Argella Durrandon Theobald Gardener.jpg|Theobald Gardener, King of the Reach|link=Theobald Gardener Oly Martell.jpg|Oly Martell, Prince of Dorne|link=Oly Martell